


Twilight 2.0: The Gay Version

by Asuni_M



Category: Original Work, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuni_M/pseuds/Asuni_M
Summary: For Elliot Brooks life was pretty OK. Sure his parents were divorced but that’s normal in today's day and age. Everything was fine until the day he came out to his mother, Renee Brooks. Instead of acceptance he got disapproval and the very few friends he had left him. In the end he decides to go live with his father, Charlie Swan, and vows to keep his sexuality a secret until he graduates. Unfortunately for him all that changes and more when he meets the elusive Edward Cullen and his family.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	1. A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first "official" work posted here, aka something that will be more than one chapter. Please let me know your thoughts (good or bad) as it will help me advance my writing. Also feel free to ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them. Also this will be my version of Twilight and as expected there will be changes in the story. As of now I am unsure if I will do the other books or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't expect updates to happen regularly or even super quick. Either way the story will be completed unless something happens to me so bare with me. Also I own nothing but my OC, Elliot Brooks.

The car was silent as my mom, Renee, drove me to the airport Saturday morning, the only noise being the car we drove in and the wind through open windows. It wasn’t an awkward silence or even an angry one. It was just the same silence that has existed between us for months now. Ever since I told her the truth. Ever since I came out as gay. That was back in April, on my 16 birthday to be exact. Four months ago.

My mother wasn’t happy when I told her this. Her only child gay? How was she supposed to have grandchildren if I don’t settle down with a woman? It didn’t help that she wasn’t the most open minded person in the world. In her view, homosexuality was wrong. A sin. I think the only reason she didn’t voice her opinion is because I’m her son. Instead she chose to give me the silent treatment. Any conversation that happens between us was short and cold on her end. After months of this treatment I couldn't take it anymore. So here we are, on the way to the airport so I can go live with my father, Charlie Swan, in Forks, Washington.

As I’m about to board my plane Renee finally speaks for the first time, “you don’t have to go you know.”

A lie.

“I want to go.”

Another lie. 

Of course I don’t want to go, I love Phoenix too much to leave without a good reason. But for as much as love it, Phoenix has become more of a cage than a home lately so I thought it best to leave.

Renee just nods her head and we say a short goodbye as my flight is called. I don’t expect much more contact with her for the next two years. Not until graduation, then she’ll be obligated to come. I board the plane and, after finding my seat, pull out my phone and earbuds, putting music on. Music has always been a good way for me to pass the time, especially since I not only have two flights ahead of me but also an hour drive back to Forks.

Before I know it both flights are over and I’m at Port Angeles looking for my dad. He’s not hard to find, standing in his police uniform and looking out of place. See my father is the chief of police in Forks. It’s also the reason I don’t look forward to the drive home. Everyone knows that a cop slows down traffic, especially in a small town. I start heading towards him and once I get close enough Charlie pulls me into a hug.

“Elliot, I’m so happy to see you,” he says pulling back from the hug.

I respond as we start walking to the cruiser, “Hey Dad, it’s good to see you too. It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Almost 8 months. The last we saw each other was back in December, a surprise Christmas visit. Normally I visit him every summer, as a part of the divorce settlement him and mom agreed on when I was a baby. I didn’t visit the summer I came out to mom though. I was too scared to see Charlie after, incase he knew. I was afraid mom would have gone behind my back and told him. Luckily for me she didn’t, that’s one thing I can give her. Mom isn’t a snitch. Even now, Charlie still doesn’t know, and I plan on keeping it that way. Either way, we haven't talked much since Christmas, but for the two of us that’s normal. Charlie is awkward and doesn’t speak much. Neither do I if possible as I prefer to keep to myself.

“How’s your mother been?”

I have to suppress the sigh that bubbles up before I answer, “She’s doing fine. Her and Phil get along great.”

“Oh that’s great, good for her. I’m glad she’s happy.”

By now we’re at the cruiser and I head to the trunk to put my bags inside, before going to sit in the passenger seat.

“Only two bags?” Charlie inquires as he shuts his door and starts the car.

“I lived in Arizona for 16 years dad,” I say laughing, “I don’t have many clothes made for Forks’ weather.”

The only response I get is a grunt from him. I put my earbuds back on and the rest of the car ride is relatively quiet. I spend the ride looking out of the window of the cruiser, staring at the green scenery. It’s too green. Almost fake even. I haven’t even entered Forks yet and I already miss Arizona and it’s warm, brown environment. Oh well, I’ll just have to get used to the green. It’s my life now.

My new life. A brand new start for me, where no one knows anything about me other than being the police chief’s son. I plan on keeping it that way when the first day of Junior year starts tomorrow morning. A new life also means starting over from scratch and for me that means making money. I’ll have to find a job as soon as possible so that I can pay for my own stuff, with my first purchase being a car. I refuse to show up to school everyday being driven in a police car. I’d be the biggest laughing stock the small town had ever seen.

“Hey Dad,” I say pulling out an earbud, “are there any job openings in Forks?”

“I’m not sure kiddo. There might be one or two, why?”

“Well since I’m moving down with almost nothing I thought I might as well get a job. This way I can pay for my own things, like a car.”

For some reason a blush blooms across Charlie’s face.

“Well you see kiddo while I do think it’s a good idea to get a job for experience, and yes I know you had on in Phoenix, you won’t need to worry about a car.”

“What?”

At that the blush on Charlie’s face turned an even deeper red. I’m sure the confusion was very evident on my face because I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Luckily I didn’t have to wait long before I got the answer to my question.

“I bought you a car already. Mind you it’s a used car but a car nonetheless.”

My earbud falls out of my hand in disbelief as my eyes widen. Charlie bought me a car. No one has ever bought me something so expensive before, even if it’s a hand me down. I’ve always had to fend for myself, an adult before puberty even hit.

“You bought me...a car? How?”

“Remember Billy Black, from the Reservation? 

“Not really no.”

“He’s the one I go fishing with on weekends. Anyway, he's in a wheelchair now so he can’t drive it and once he heard you were coming down he offered it to me really cheap.”

No wonder I didn’t remember him, fishing was never something I enjoyed.

“Dad,” I continue a bit more weary now, “how old is the truck?”

He hesitates before answering, “it’s from 1963. BUT,” he says noticing my face, “ Billy fixed it all up before I got it. It’s basically brand new.”

“Dad as much as I appreciate it, I know absolutely nothing about cars. What am I supposed to do if it breaks down?”

“I’ll pay to get it fixed then.”

I can’t help the astonishment that must be on my face. He must really want me to like this car.

“Come on Elliot, at least take a look at it before you decide you don’t want it.”

“Ok ok, I’ll look before I judge,” I say putting my earbuds back in.

The rest of the ride home is in silence and before long Charlie is parking the cruiser next to a rusty reddish orange truck. It was one of those trucks that looked like it could take a beating and still come out solid and working. The headlights looks like eyes that were too far apart, it’s steering wheel is ridiculously big, and it is in dire need of a cleaning. The most shocking part? I absolutely love this car.

“Do you have the keys,” I ask Charlie while starting at my new truck.

Instead of answering, he silently handed me a set of keys, one to the house and the other to the truck. I take them and exit the cruiser, heading straight to the orange behemoth sitting in the driveway. Unlocking the driver door I sit inside and grip the wheel. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and inhaled. It smells exactly like what I thought it would; cigarettes and the smell of age. 

A knocking at the window snaps me out of what must seem like a bizarre sight to an outsider. Looking over I see Charlie holding my bags with an amused expression on his face. He motions for me to roll down the window, to which I immediately oblige.

“You liking the car there kiddo?” he says with a small chuckle.

“Ya I do dad. Thank you so much.”

I tried to express the gratitude I feel and it seems to work based on Charlie’s resulting blush.

“Come on inside and unpack kiddo.”

Charlie still lives in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother before their divorce. Their marriage didn’t last long after I was born. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn’t because of me would they still be together. In the end though I still believe it was never destined to last forever.

Together the two of us head inside and up the stairs to my new room. After dropping off my bags Charlie heads back downstairs, pausing long enough to say he’s ordering pizza for dinner. That’s the best part about Charlie, he doesn’t hover. He’s perfectly content with letting me do my own thing.

After dinner I head back upstairs and get ready for bed, dressing in a T-shirt, boxers, and socks. Walking past my bedroom mirror I stop and take a look at myself. Staring at the person in the reflection I take in my small pale frame. Age 16 and only 5”6’. Back in Phoenix people would make fun of my height, calling me short for a guys. In all honestly I’m perfectly content with my height. Continuing up I look at me long brown hair, just barely reaching the middle of my back. Fairly long for a guys hair. Mom always wanted me to cut it but I prefer it long. From there I look straight into my eyes that are currently framed by black glasses. They’re a strange mixture of green and blue, making a teal color, and are by far my favorite feature.

As I look into my eyes, I can’t help but see something hidden there that I haven't seen in a long time. Happiness. Happiness about being away from all of the people back in Phoenix. Happiness from being able to start all over again in a town where no one knows anything about me. I plan on keeping it that way too.

With this in mind I finally head to bed, trying to drown out the sound of drizzling rain outside my window. Even still I know tomorrow I will be the talk of the town. The chief’s son finally coming back for good. A new and exotic specim for the students at school to gawk at, a freak. Before long, sleep claims me and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! All forms of criticism is welcomed and will be considered. Thank you.

To say I had a very rude awakening the next morning was an understatement. After an entire summer of no alarm clocks, I forgot how annoying they are. It doesn’t help that I got little to no sleep overnight. I never knew how loud rain can be, especially at night when everything else is quiet.

Sighing I force myself out of the warmth of my blankets and into the bathroom to shower. Once I’m done I have to face my dilemma of finding something to wear to school. Being not only the start of the year but also the new kid in town, I can’t exactly go in sweats my first day. I decide to throw on some black jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt, throwing my grey jacket over top. I put my hair in a quick french braid, cliche yes I know but I was no in the mood to try that hard, and head downstairs.

Charlie is already sitting at the kitchen table when I arrive, eating the rest of what seems like eggs and toast, while reading the newspaper. Silently I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit down across from Charlie. The kitchen is quite as we both finish our respective breakfasts. It’s not an awkward silence, just the pleasant kind that comes from a lack of need to say anything. Halfway through my cereal, Charlie puts down the paper and breaks the peaceful silence.

“Do you think you can find the school alright?”

What I want to tell him is of course I’ll find the school alright. It’s the only one in town and is right off of the highway. You’d have to be blind to miss the school.

What I actually say is:

“Ya I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” Charlie says, picking up his dirty dishes and putting them into the sink, “have fun at school then kiddo. I’ll see you when I get home from work.”

“Sure thing dad”

With that Charlie grabs his keys and leaves the house. As I hear the cruiser start in the driveway I push my cereal away, suddenly no longer hungry. Sighing I decide that going to school early wasn’t a bad idea. With this thought in mind I throw away the cereal and quickly finish getting ready for school.

Hopping into my truck I start the engine, which is louder than I expect, and begin my journey to Forks High. When I arrive I can’t help but notice how different from my old school it is. There’s no metal detectors, no security guards keeping watch, no irrational fear that you’re doing something wrong. It honestly looks more like a school from a movie or book than an actual school. I guess living in a small town does have a few perks. Very few but still.

Pulling into a parking spot I cut my engine and glance at the clock on my phone. 7:15 am. I still had 45 minutes before class started and less before the other students start showing up. Sheesh, I knew I would be early but didn’t think it would be this early. At this point I could either wait in my car for a few minutes or just go inside the office extremely early. After a moment I decide to just bite the bullet and start heading into the office. Entering the office, I immediately noticed a woman sitting behind one of the three desks. I glance at the plaque on the top of the desk before I move further into the office. Ms. Cope: Secretary, bingo. Walking over I stand near her deck and wait for her to notice me. Didn’t want to be rude as she might be doing something important. After a minute of silence I let out a small cough.

Startled, she looked up at me. “Sorry about that dear, I didn't hear you come inside,” she says. Looking at the time she continues, “You’re here a bit early, even for the first day of classes. Anyway, how can I help you, dear?”

“I’m Elliot Brooks,” I tell her. Recognition flashes in her eyes and I can tell the day is going to be long. Of course she knows who I am. I’ve probably been the topic of discussion around here for a while. Charlie’s long lost son, come home permanently at last.

“That explains it,” she says with a light chuckle. After digging through some files she pulls out two different papers and hands them to me. “Here you are dear, your class schedule and a map of the school.”

Setting them down she takes out some highlighters and writes down the route to each different class. After that she hands the papers to me along with an orange slip. She explains that because I have never been to this school before and registered so late, the slip is to ensure I am in the correct class and that the teachers have updated their class chart. I thanked her and walked out of the office and headed back to my truck.

As I walk back I noticed that the parking lot has filled up a bit more. I got a bit of relief, that I didn't even know I needed, when I noticed that most cars in the lot were around the same condition as my truck. The newest car is the Volvo parked as far away as possible from the other cars. Pulling the hood of my jacket up, not wanting to be spotted just yet, I quickly clear the distance left between me and my truck and hop back inside. Grateful to be out of the wet and cold, I begin to look over the schedule and map. No need to draw more attention to myself by having a map in my face all day long. It doesn’t help that the school isn’t completely connected. Whoever decided that a high school should just be a group of small buildings grouped together was insane. A college yes but a high school? Insane. At least my schedule is pretty straightforward. 

English, building 3  
Trigonometry, building 5  
Government, building 6  
Spanish, building 7  
Lunch  
Biology II, building 2  
Gym

I glance at the time again, 7:47. Quickly I stuff everything in my backpack and leave my truck. Before I start heading towards the English building I take a deep breath to calm my sudden nerves. Just two years, I tell myself, I can do this. It’s not like anyone is going to bite me. Exhaling I pull my hood up again and start walking to class.

Building 3 wasn’t very hard to find. Not with a giant number 3 on top anyway. Once I get to the building I follow behind two people in raincoats. As we pass the threshold of the door, they stop and put their coats on the coat hooks along the wall. I go to follow their example but stop short when I make eye contact with a black haired boy.

“Aren't you Elliot Brooks, Chief Swan’s kid?”

Suddenly deciding that I would be more comfortable with the coat I reply a short yes. The reply is barely out of my mouth when all of the students in the area turn to face us. Blushing I quickly turn and go up to the teacher, Mr. Mason, and have him sign the slip from the office. Lucky for me he has a bit of sympathy and puts me in the empty desk at the back of the room. Even though it makes it harder to gawk at me my new classmates somehow find a way. The class proceeds like most do on the first day of the school year. We go over the rules, requirements, and assignments for the year. Mr. Mason hands out a short syllabus along with a reading list for the class. Glancing through it I realize it is mostly classic literature, a plus for me as I own many of the books listed. I haven’t read all of them yet, so this is a good opportunity to do so. Before I know it the bell is ringing and everyone starts to pack up and leave. As I get my stuff together, the black haired boy from earlier comes to stand in front of my desk.

“Sorry I didn’t really get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Eric Yorkie” the boy, Eric, says as he sticks a hand out to me.

“Hello,” I say as I shake his hand and walk around my desk, meeting him on the other side. We both start walking towards the door when Eric continues the conversation.

“So what class do you have next?”

I have to rack my brain for a moment before I answer “trigonometry with Varner, building 5.”

As soon as we enter the hallway all eyes turn on us. Everyone wants to get a look at the new kid, yay. I keep walking forward, trying and failing, to not meet people's eyes. It's a hard thing to do when literally EVERYONE is looking right at you.

“If you’d like,” Eric says unbothered by all of the staring, “I can take you there.”

“That would be great.”

Eric seems like one of those people who are too eager to help. And a bit to cheerful. At least he’s nice. I would rather meet a nice and overly helpful person on the first day rather than someone who is rude.

As the two of us head out of the building we’re forced to put the hoods of our jackets up. Mother nature decided to rear her ugly head and bestow rain upon Forks. I can’t help the noise of announce that I let out, prompting Eric to start up another conversation.

“I bet this is a lot different from Phoenix isn’t it? I heard it doesn’t rain much.”

“No it doesn’t, maybe a few times a year? I don’t know the exact amount but it’s mostly sunny all year.” I say.

“Man it must have been nice living in a place like that,” Eric says with a wishful look on his face.

“Ya it was. For a while anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Eric asks as we stop near building 5.

I don’t give him an answer. I can’t, not without outing myself and I refuse to do that again. Instead I just mutter a quick nothing and dash into the building. It was it bit rude I’ll admit but it was better than the alternative option. Tell him the truth and get hated on my first day? I may not like how nosy people are now but I’ll take it over being hated.

Finding the classroom wasn’t hard to do. The class itself, on the other hand, was an abomination to humankind. After signing my slip, Varner quickly gets on my bad side. Not only did he teach a subject I hate, but he made me introduce myself to the class. Being on the spot like that made me embarrass myself, stuttering over myself and almost tripping when going to my seat. On the bright side he made the others introduce themselves as well, even though they all knew each other. The rest of the classes all went the same way. Introduction of the class topic and going over rules and requirements. Basic first day stuff. Before long I started to recognize many of the people in my classes. Some of them introduced themselves, although for many I forgot their names almost immediately, and asked if I liked Forks. I lied and said I was enjoying it.

Before long the bell rings for lunch. This one girl who sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, asks if I want to join her and her friends for lunch. As I have no better options I agree. It’s better than sitting alone, trust me I’ve done enough of that. As we walk to the lunch room I try to remember her name, continuously coming up short. We soon get lunch and head to her table of friends that she soon introduces me to. Even though the school is small, I don’t recognize anyone but the boy from English, Eric. We all soon start making small talk, mostly about me. They have plenty of questions to ask me: why did I come to Forks, why is my hair so long for a guy, what do I miss most from Phoenix. As I try to answer the question as vague as possible I glance around to the rest of the cafeteria. That's when I see them.

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as possible from the rest of the students, are five of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. They consist of two girls and three guys. I can’t help but stare at them, taking in as many details as possible before my staring is noticed.

One girl, a blond with wavy hair, is the epitome of what most guys dream about. She has a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of magazines. Just looking at her could make even the most confident person’s self esteem drop. The other one, a short pixie-like girl, has deep black hair cropped short and pointing in every direction.

The three boys are all different as well. The big one has muscles that look like the size of my face, with dark, curly hair. Another is taller and leaner with honey blond hair, almost the same shade as the girl. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He seems more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college rather than high school. If I had to choose, he would be my favorite.

Other than the two blonds none of them looked related and yet they all seemed alike in a way. Every one of them is a chalky pale color. They all have very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones, with dark bruise like shadows under their eyes. All of their features were without a single blemish, no pimple or mole or freckle to be seen. All of them look perfect, almost inhumanly perfect.

After taking in their beauty I take in the rest of the scene. None of them were speaking or even looking at each other. It honestly seems like they aren’t staring at anything, zoned out in a way. They weren’t eating like the rest of us either, although they each have a tray of food in front of them. Every single one untouched. As I watch, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged to a professional ballerina. I watch her, amazed at the dance, until she dumps her tray and glides through the cafeteria door. She moved faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes dart back to the others at my table.

"Who are they ?" I ask the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I still don’t remember.

As she looks up to see who I meant, the bronze-haired one suddenly looks over. He stares at the girl for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flicker to mine. He looks away quickly, but even in that brief glance, I could tell his face held nothing of interest. It’s if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggles in embarrassment before answering my question. 

“Those are the Cullens.”


	3. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's first day of class ends a bit differently than he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL TRIGGER WARNING: a homophobic slur is used.

“The Cullens?” I ask perplexed by the name. Even in Phoenix I had never heard a name like that, and we have some strange names there. I turn back to face my table, looking towards my lunch partner. Luckily for me she elaborates without any prompting,

“Technically they’re the Cullens and Hales,” she starts, “the two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they’re twins. The dark haired girl who is missing is Alice and the buff one is Emmett. The other one is Edward.” She says the last name with a tone I can’t quite place.

I glance back at the table for just a moment. The bronze haired boy was looking at his tray now, with just the faintest trace of a smile. His mouth moves quickly, as if talking to the others at his table, even though it seems they aren’t paying any attention.

Just like before, I can’t help the feeling of confusion that comes over me when I hear their first names. They all sound like names the older generation should have, the names of grandmothers and grandfathers. Only Alice has a name from recent popularity, and even that is a stretch. I would think they were small town names if it hadn’t been for my lunch partner, whose name I finally remember to be Jessica. There were plenty of people named Jessica in the world.

“They all live with Doctor Cullen and his wife.” Jessica continues on completely oblivious to my pondering.

“They don’t look related.”

“Oh, they’re not. Dr. Cullen is only in his late twenties or early thirties I think. They’re all adopted, the Hales are from foster care and have been with Dr. Cullen since they were eight. They’re eighteen now. The other three are relatives of Mrs. Cullen, she’s their aunt or something, but I’m not sure when they started living with her. It’s a good thing they’re not all related too.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they are all together - Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. As in dating together.” Her voice held the criticism expected from a small town. Still, dating in your own family would cause a stir in Phoenix as well. Even if they’re not all related.

“It’s very nice of them though, to take in all those kids at such a young age.” I say trying not to dismiss their kindness.

Jessica lets out a noise and says “I suppose so. I think it’s just because Mrs. Cullen can’t have kids.” As if something like that would lessen their kindness. To open your doors to complete strangers, even if they were children at the time, is no small action.

“Still,” I say trying to be careful, “it's a very kind thing to do for someone. Have they always lived in Forks?”

“No, they only moved down about two years ago. Well two years starting this year.” She says this in a voice implying that even I should know this fact. “They came from someplace in Alaska.”

A bit of relief fills me as I realize that I’m not the only new shiny toy around here. They were outsiders as well, forced to live in this small town. At least I’m not the most interesting thing to happen to this town.

As I examine them once again the youngest Cullen boy meets my eyes, freezing me in place. This time he held evident curiosity in his expression, although it seems I failed to meet any expectations he had for me. I quickly look back down at the table, embarrassed at being caught again, fully intent on keeping my eyes there until the next class.

“The one with the bronze hair, what did you say his name was?”

“Edward.” She uses the same tone of voice she used to say his name a few moments ago and I finally understand it to be hostile. This forces me to look up at her, curious on why she’s speaking like that. Jessica’s face looks like she just smelled something terrible. “I’d be careful if I were you,” she continues, “he’s the reason no one associates with the Cullens.”

“Be...careful? Why?”

“Because he’s a fag.” Jessica spits out the last word with venom in her voice. It may be a small town but even I’m shocked by the amount of hatred filling her voice. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t flinch a little.

“How do you know?” I ask stunned.

“Well I don’t know for sure, but he’s turned down every girl who has asked him out. What else could it be? Even if he’s not, there’s still something off about that family.”

I glance at the others at the table but none of them are paying attention to our conversation. I can’t help but wonder if they would agree with her choice of words. Would they agree with the meaning around that word and its history? Do they hate the Cullens as well, just because of a rumor? Would they hate me too if they found out? Jessica would I know that much, and people tend to stick to those who think like them. It just makes her reaction a further incentive to keep my secret to myself.

We sit at the table longer than I would have liked. I didn’t want to be late to my next class but I also didn’t want to be the only one leaving either. Luckily one of the friends I made today, Angela as she patiently reminded me, is in my next class, Biology II. We make it there with plenty of time to spare, a feat not achievable if I was alone. She seems to be shy, a breath of fresh air compared to Jessica.

We separated after walking through the door to the biology room, Angela taking a seat at the standard black tables in most science rooms. I, on the other hand, head to the teacher, Mr. Banner. As he signs the slip I take a quick look around the classroom, noting that everyone is sitting with a partner. Everyone except Edward Cullen.

I take the slip from Mr. Banner and start to head to my new seat. As I do, I can’t help but look at Edward. I immediately wish I hadn't. His entire posture was differently, completely rigid compared to a few seconds ago. His expression is what made freeze for a moment. It was as if he looked right into my soul and hated everything he saw, a completely different look from the one he gave me in the cafeteria. His face was fierce and held unadulterated fury. And his eyes, a pure black, were impossible to tell pupil from iris.

I broke eye contact and quickly sat down at my seat. Even though I wasn’t looking, I could still see how his posture changed. He didn’t even try to be subtle about it. He was leaning as far away from me as the table allowed, even then he sat on the bare minimum of his seat. As I sat there I diligently went along with the syllabus, although it was almost the same as all of my other classes, and hoped that the intro lesson would go quickly.

I couldn’t help myself from looking over occasionally with the corner of my eyes. The entire class he stayed the same, giving no clues on why he was acting this way. His entire body remained so stiff I wondered how he didn’t get a cramp. In all honesty it didn’t even look like he was breathing. Foolish I know but still. Was this normal for him? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's anger at lunch today, but only the part of the family being different. If they all acted this way I could see why people didn’t like them. I couldn't be the reason he was acting like this, unless he knows about me. A chill ran through my body at this thought. There’s no way he could know, he didn’t know me from Forks or Phoenix.

When the bell rang I almost jumped out of fear, Edward on the other hand, was out of the door before I could even move. I stared at the door, trying to understand how he made it there so quick. Shaking my head I gather my stuff together and block out the anger that started to swell inside. Angry on how someone could hate me before I had even said a word to them, not even a hello from either side. A voice from behind me snaps me back to reality.

"Aren't you Elliot Brooks?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see a cute boy with pale blond hair, smiling at me in a friendly way. Well if people are still approaching me I guess I was right, no one knows.

“Yes, hello.” I reply giving my own smile to the boy.

“I’m Mike, Mike Newton. Do you need help finding your next class?”

“Yeah sure,” I agree knowing full well it would be the easiest building to find, right after the cafeteria. Either way it’s better to make friends and not enemies.

I tell him that my next class is gym, which coincidentally is his next class as well. As we walk there I discover that Mike is a talker, although he did supply most of the conversation, easy for me as I prefer to listen anyway. I find out he has another class with me as well, English.

Just as we enter the gym Mike stops and turns to me saying, “so, did you stab Edward or something? I’ve never seen him act like that before in class.”

I internally winced. So not only did was the behavior odd, but other people noticed as well. I decided to play dumb and see if I can get any information about Edward from Mike.

“I take it that’s the name of the boy I sat next to in Biology? He never said a word to me, I just assumed that was normal for him. Is that...not how he normally acts?”

“Not really, he looked like he was in pain or something. Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t talk to anyone anyway. He’s a weird guy, the entire family is. I would have at least said hi to you.”

Instead of responding I just smile and finish the walk to the gym bleachers. Coach Clapp had us all pick uniforms to wear for class and, after going over class requirements, let us spend the rest of the period playing basketball. Well they played basketball, I watched on the bleachers as gym isn’t my... best subject. Sadly in Forks gym is required through all of high school, while Phoenix only required two years. Great.

When the final bell of the day rang I quickly gathered my things and headed towards the office to turn in my slip. Walking outdoors I flinch at the cold air that hits my face. The rain may have stopped but it decided to leave the cold behind.

I finally reach the office and walk inside, only to almost immediately walk back out again. There he was again, Edward Cullen, speaking to the secretary. Rather than approaching I stand near the door, waiting for them to get done talking. As I stand there in the small office I can’t help but overhear their conversation. Technically I was eavesdropping but still. He was trying to get out of Biology.

What. Why?

It couldn’t be because of me could it? I doubt there's a scheduling conflict and someone can’t fail a class on the first day. What other explanation could it be though? Even Mike said that Edward was acting weird in class today, implying that's never happened before. Not until I showed up anyway. I banish these thoughts from my head. The only good they’re doing is making me seem self absorbed. There has to be another issue.

The door opens again and cold wind suddenly enters the room, blowing a few loose hairs from my face. The wind isn’t what freezes me in place though. As the girl, a messenger it seems, walks towards the desk, Edward’s entire body stiffens. Just like it did in Biology. He slowly turns around and glares at me, face filled with just as much hate as earlier today. For a moment I felt my entire body freeze in place, fear overtaking me, and my blood runs cold. The moment ends when the girls walks between us on her way back out, breaking eye contact between Edward and I. By the time the door shuts again Edward is already back speaking with Ms. Cope.

"Never mind, then," he says in a poorly hidden angry voice, "I can see that it's impossible. I’ll just have to bear it." With that he spins around and walks through the door, not bothering to spare me another glare on his way out.

I watch him leave the room before shaking my head. Walking to the desk I hand Ms. Cope the orange slip, my hand shaking the whole time.

"How did your first day go, dear?" she asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Fine," I lie, my voice breaking. She doesn’t look convinced but takes the slip from me without another word. I quickly leave the office, wanting to go home as soon as possible, and head to my truck.

By the time I get to it, my truck is one of the last cars there. Guess everyone else was in a hurry to get home too. I climb inside but, as I try to put my key in the ignition, my vision is suddenly blurred by tears. I’m the reason after all. How someone hates me so early on I don’t know, but it’s just like Phoenix all over again, people hating me for existing. It’s not fair. The only difference now is that I don’t understand why.

Clearing my eyes I manage to start put my key in and start the car. He’s one person compared to the many I faced before. If I could get through school in Phoenix, even for a short while, I can handle one person here. I refuse to let Edward’s anger get the better of me. With this thought in mind I pull out of my parking spot and head back to Charlie’s house.


	4. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping is more exciting than what people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want, I read all of them. If you do let me know what you think, any errors you see, and any thoughts you have.

When I woke up the next morning I could tell it would be an odd mixture of a good day and a bad. Good because I actually got sleep the night before. There was no rain all night long, something that continued for the morning as well. Better because I knew what to expect from school today. Class with Mike and Jessica and lunch with a large group of people, something that will still take some getting used to. It may have been one day but already it seems like the people of Forks follow a pattern. Not only that but I can finally remember the names of most of my classmates. It was bad because of the dread.

Throughout the whole day I was dreading biology. More specifically I was dreading the glare of Edward Cullen. Just the idea of sitting next to him again cast a looming cloud over my head. By the time we got to lunch I had come up with a plan: if Edward looked angry during lunch I would skip class, if not then I would go to biology. With this in mind I bought my lunch and we all sat down at our table, Jessica on one side sitting closer than what would be deemed normal. Judging by Mike’s jealous glace between us he noticed as well. Half way through lunch I glanced over at the Cullen table, only to be met with four body filled seats. Edward wasn’t there.

For the rest of lunch I watched the Cullen table but Edward never showed. When the bell rang I went to biology with more confidence that I thought I would have today. Mike, the ever faithful follower, walked with me to class and stood by my desk, chatting on about a beach trip he was planning. He finally went to his own table when Mr. Banner walked through the door. Even then Edward never showed his face.

When the school day came to an end I headed to my truck with the intent of going grocery shopping. I found out last night that although Charlie can cook, his meals are essentially the same every week. After a brief chat Charlie finally relented and said he would let me bring new types of food into his life. So with my shopping list in hand I started my truck, ignoring the turning heads, and made my way to the line of cars exiting out of the lot.

As I sat in line waiting I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head I watch the four Cullen kids get into the silver Volvo. I hadn't noticed before but the four, presumably five, all dress in high end clothes. Go figure, they have looks and money. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the line in front of me. It’s not really fair that they get both of those assets. That’s life for you, never fair and never easy.

Just like everything else in this town, the grocery store was easy to find. Stepping inside was like stepping back into normality. Back in Phoenix I did most of the grocery shopping, if not then Renee would come back with everything but what we actually needed. Putting in my earbuds I quickly fell back into my normal shopping pattern.

I was almost done shopping when I ran into her, quite literally. I was so engrossed in my music I didn’t hear anyone come up behind me. Imagine my surprise when I quickly turn around from grabbing a can off of a shelf and see someone’s back facing me. By the time I comprehend what’s about to happen it’s too late to stop it and I rudely run into a woman’s back, which somehow feels like running into a wall. Immediately I pull my earbuds out and step back, apologies falling from my mouth.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see yo- '' I cut myself off as the woman turns around and I see her face. It holds a beauty only seen at a certain table from school. That can only mean one thing:

She’s a Cullen.

Shit.

“It’s ok,” she says with a laugh that sounds like bells, “no harm done.”

“Are you sure? I ran into you pretty hard.”

“No I’m ok, really.”

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I would never be able to show my face at school again if I somehow hurt a member of the Cullen family.

“Ok good, I’m glad,” I say with a nervous chuckle. I quickly stick my hand out and introduce myself. “I’m Elliot Brooks.” A look flashes on her face so fast I don’t have time to identify it before a smile takes its place. 

“Esme Cullen.” she says, taking my hand.

It’s as cold as ice. Before I can comment on it Esme continues on, “You’re Charlie Swan’s son aren't you?”

“Ya,” I say, nodding my head as I make my way around Esme and put the can into my cart. I turn around to face her again once I'm done.

“Well I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of people say this but, welcome to Forks. We’re glad you’re here.” A smile graces her face before she continues on. “And I would love to stay and chat but I should really get back to shopping, I’ve got four hungry kids to feed.”

We both say our goodbyes and as I’m walking towards the registers to pay I can’t help but feel a nagging thought that something about what she said didn’t make much sense. It finally hits me as I’m loading the groceries into the passenger side of my truck. She said she had four kids to feed but everyone knows there are five Cullen kids. So not only did Edward skip school but it seems like he’s skipped town as well. If my theory is right then Edward won’t be in biology for the rest of the week, if not longer. While that’s a hell of a way to start school for him, it’s good for me as I won’t have to deal with his anger issues.

When I got home I put away the groceries, setting aside steak, potatoes, and carrots for dinner. I decided I would surprise Charlie and have dinner ready when he got home, this way he can just relax from the day. Once that is all situated I take all of my school stuff to my room and unpack it onto my desk. Opening my laptop I start working on some homework. I get about half done before I can’t take the nagging feeling anymore and I go to my email account.

Zero new messages.

The breath I didn’t know I was holding until then leaves me in a sigh of disappointment. Of course Renee wouldn’t email me, she didn’t even text me to see if I got to Forks safely. Even still I couldn’t help but hope that maybe...maybe she still cared enough. Frustrated I close my laptop and head to my bed, pulling out my phone at the same time. Putting in earbuds, I decide to watch some YouTube to pass the time.

Before long I hear the front door open and close, alerting me to Charlie’s arrival home. Pausing the video I was currently on, I head downstairs to see Charlie taking his shoes off and putting his gun up. I greet him before heading into the kitchen to finish setting up for dinner, Charlie following behind me.

“Hey kiddo,” Charlie says glancing at the tray I’m pulling from the oven. “Did you make dinner because it smells great.”

“Ya,” I say putting the tray back in as the food isn’t quite done yet. “I figured I’d give you a break for once and make dinner.”

“You don’t have to do that kiddo, I can fend for myself. I appreciate it though.”

“I know, I just thought I’d help out.”

After an awkward moment Charlie grabs a drink and heads to the living room, probably to watch whatever game is on. I open a can of carrots and put them on the stove to cook before sitting down to finish my video. I call Charlie back into the kitchen before long so that he can set the table. After making our plates, Charlie and I sit down at the table and eat in silence for a while. As Charlie is getting more carrots he breaks said silence.

“How is school so far? I know it’s only the second day but have you made friends yet?”

“School is fine and I made friends with a couple of people there.” A partial truth.

“Good I’m glad.”

As we ease back into the silence I ponder a question I want to ask Charlie but I’m not sure if I should. Curiosity and a need for answers gets the better of me before long.

“Hey dad,” I hesitate before continuing, “do you know the Cullen family?”

“Cullen? Sure Dr. Cullen works at the hospital, he’s a great doctor there. Why?”

“Nothing, it's just...I saw their kids at school yesterday. They don’t seem to...get along with the other students very well.”

To my shock Charlie gets a bit red in the face with anger.

“People in this town love to talk sometimes I swear,” he growls out, “Dr. Cullen and his family are fantastic and a great addition to this town. He could have picked a job at any big hospital in this country, people should be happy that they settled here. And I’ve never even had a problem with his kids like I have with some of the other teenagers around here, although I did have my suspicions at first, having 5 teenagers and all. They're some of the most respectful people I've ever met. Just because of some stupid rumor that got started about one of the boys, people feel the need to talk. Folks in the town need to learn to keep to themselves sometimes.”

So Charlie knows about the rumor too. Seeing as he has never been a fan of talking behind someone's back, it doesn't surprise me that it makes him angry. I do wonder if he believes it though, and if so how he really feels about the subject.

I say my next sentence with care, not wanting to cause an unintended argument between us this early into my move. “They seem mostly nice to me, I just saw that they tend to stick together is all.”

“They’re all pretty close, going on camping trips whenever the weather is nice. It’s good to see such a caring family around here, especially from newcomers.”

The conversation ends there, and although I didn’t get all of the answers I wanted, what I did get will have to do for now. We both finish dinner and Charlie helps clean up the mess. Once we finish Charlie heads back to watch the game playing on the TV and I head back upstairs to finish my homework. Once I complete it all I go to the bathroom so that I can take a shower before heading to bed, telling Charlie goodnight as I go. Crawling under the covers, I feel the exhaustion of the past few days finally catch up to me and I fall asleep to a soundless night.


	5. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be honest, I've had this chapter done for a while. I honestly just forgot to post it :/. Sorry for the delay.

The rest of the week passed without event and before I knew it Friday had arrived. My theory about Edward was proven correct as he didn’t show at all through the week. It made biology a lot better, not having to face his glare the entire time. I had also finally stopped being the shiny new toy of Forks and started to just be another student. I even got invited to the beach trip Mike had been planning. I said yes of course. It may not be like a beach I was used to but it was a beach nonetheless, and no one turns down a beach trip.

The weekend I devoted to myself as Charlie was out most of the time. Probably not used to someone being at the house after so many years alone. I got my homework done early and cleaned my room up a bit, although it wasn't really a mess. I attempted to get some new reading material but the bookstores in forks were...lacking to say the least. Instead I resolved to make a trip to one of the city’s near Forks to get new books, although I’m not 100% sure my truck can make it. The rest of my weekend was spent relaxing. Everything seemed to be going great it seemed. That was until Monday rolled around.

Monday started off doomed the moment I woke up. It was cold when I woke up and, if it wasn’t August, I would have thought it might snow. I woke up later than I planned to and had to rush to get to school in time. Luckily I got there with some time to spare and was able to quickly greet my friends before rushing to class. We had a pop quiz in one of my classes that I’m pretty sure I failed. Who gives a pop quiz this early? I thought maybe my day was going to get better when I walked towards the cafeteria building and it wasn’t raining. That hope was shattered when, as I was getting my lunch, I glanced at the Cullen table.

There were five people.

Uh-oh.

Instantly my stomach did flip when I realized I would be stuck with Edward today. Just that thought alone made me not want to eat out of fear of not being able to keep it down. Instead I grabbed a drink and headed to my table. Jessica noticed my lack of food as soon as I sat down.

“Where’s your lunch?”

“I’m not that hungry,” I say with a forced smile.

She narrows her eyes and I expect her to call out my lie. Instead she just hums and goes back to talking with the table. I sip my drink through lunch, anxiety eating at me. The suspense becomes too much for me and I risk a glance at the Cullen table. I examine them all as they sit there, Edward the most. They all still looked relatively the same but there was something about Edward that seemed different, something I couldn’t place.

“Elliot what are you staring at,” someone asks. I don’t immediately look over to see who because at that exact moment Edwards eyes meet mine. Instantly I drop my eyes and look to where the voice had come from. It was Jessica, of course.

“Why is Edward Cullen staring at you,” she asks.

“I don’t know,” I say with a mumble, angling my head down towards the lunch table, “does he look angry?”

I see her move in my peripheral vision.

“No. Why, should he be?”

“I don’t think he likes me very much.”

I can hear disdain in her voice at her next sentence, “you’re probably better off with him not liking you, all things considered. I wouldn’t want him to like me if I was in your shoes, being stuck with him in biology.”

How does she know he’s my bio partner?

“How do you know he’s my biology partner?”

“Mike.”

Oh, go figure.

“He’s still staring at you.”

“Stop looking,” I hiss out, raising a hand to make a little flap motion.

Mike interrupts us then, going on about something I couldn’t bother to pay attention to. For the rest of lunch I sat there, deciding if I wanted to skip the rest of the school day. I decided against it at the last moment, only because I had told myself I wouldn't let Edward Cullen’s temper get the better of me. I would be lying if I said going to class didn’t set me off though. So when the bell rang for the end of lunch I took my time heading to Biology class but somehow still ended up beating Cullen to class.

Taking my seat I can’t help but feel glad that I got here before he did, more time to mentally prepare for what is almost guaranteed a hell of a class. While the last stragglers trickled in Mr. Banner started handing out microscopes, a box of slides, and a worksheet. Once he puts the materials down at my table I glance at the paper, reading what the lesson for the day is. It’s a demonstration on how labs are done in the class followed by a mini cell reproduction activity. Basically a refresher from the end of last year, a gauge of what we remember from labs. The chair next to me scrapes against the floor loudly, alerting me to the arrival of my biology partner.

“Hello,” a musical voice says very quietly.

I look over to my partner, shocked that he’s actually speaking to me. I quickly take in his posture before I answer him. Just like last time he’s sitting as far away from me as possible, although now his char is angled towards mine. Not only that but there’s no hint of any prior anger in his face. Just a polite smile and cautious eyes.

“I-Uh, hi.” I immediately curse myself on how stupid that must have sounded.

He continues on with no hint that he noticed my blunder. “My name is Edward Cullen, I didn’t get to introduce myself last week.”

My eyes squint at his implication of not being able to introduce himself. It was a lie, as he had a whole class period to say hello the first time we met. I could call him out on his blatant lie but decide against it, not wanting to cause a fight.

“Elliot.”

There’s a moment of awkward staring, neither of us knowing what to say, before Mr. Banner calls the class to attention. He starts his lab demo and I take notes, more for keeping myself busy than for studying. Science was a strong subject of mine so this refresher will be easy, besides it’s not even for points. He ends with a quick get started and off we go.

“Newbies first?” Edward asks with a crooked smile.

I can’t reply for a moment, stunned by the way he smiles. It was gorgeous.

“Or I could go first, if you prefer.” The smile fades.

“No, I can do it.”

I can feel the blush starting to form as I reach for the mixed up slides. Grabbing a random one, I slide it under the microscope and take a look through the lens. It was simple, almost too easy to identify.

“Prophase.”

I start to take the slide out of the microscope before a pale hand catches mine. Gasping I snap my hand back, cradling it to my chest. My eyes immediately darted to Edward. He was ice cold, just like his mother before, although the cold is not what really caught my attention. When our hands touched it felt like an electric spark went through us, searing itself into my core.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I just...wanted to double check the slide if you don’t mind.”

His hands do an odd mixture of reaching for the microscope and retreating at the same time. Silently I pass over the equipment, trying to see if he just felt the same thing I did. If so, it was very well hidden. Edward looks at the slide before coming to the same conclusion as I had, although quicker. He writes down the answer on the worksheet and changes out the slide.

“Anaphase,” He says, proceeding to write that answer down as well.

“Can I?” I ask, already reaching back for the microscope.

He slides it over without protest and I take a look. Damn it, he was right.

“Slide three?”

He hands me the new slide, making an effort not to touch my hand. We continue the rest of the lab like this, sliding the microscope back and forth and Edward writing down the answers. Turns out our technique was efficient as we got done before the rest of the class did and I could see some of the other partners struggling with their mini labs.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I took my phone out and started listening to my music, doodling on some paper. I would have gone through my social media but I didn’t want to get in trouble with Mr. Banner. I could feel someone's eyes on me and, looking up, realize it’s Edward. He’s staring at me with a frustrated look on his face, one that reaches his golden eyes.

Wait. Golden?

“Your eyes are weird,” I blurt out. That’s what seemed so different about him at lunch.

Confusion takes over his face. “Excuse me?”

“Your eyes,” I say, “they were black the first day of class and now their gold. How do you have gold eyes?”

“It’s a rare eye condition, they do that sometimes.” His voice is defensive as he speaks.

I think I made him angry. Or self conscious. “Sorry.”

Mr. Banner stops at our table then, questions us on why we aren’t doing the lab anymore. As he checks the answer on our papers, I inconspicuously pull my earbud out and pause my music.

“Hmmm. So Mr. Cullen, don’t you think you should have let Me. Brooks does some of the lab? It was a group lab after all.”

I see Edward opening his mouth to reply but I cut him off. 

“I did three of them, actually Mr. Banner, Edward just wrote them down. He does have better handwriting than me after all.” I wonder if he can hear the bitterness in my voice. I hate it when people assume I can’t do something.

“Oh,” he says, sounding sheepish. “my apologies Mr. Brooks, I shouldn’t have assumed. Well I’m glad you two remember last year's labs, it’s a good thing you’re partners.”

He walks away then, going back to doing round around the room and helping when needed. I roll my eyes and go back to doodling on my paper, putting my earbud back in.

“You know if I didn’t know any better I would have thought it was going to snow today, don’t you think?” Edward asks. The question seems to come out of nowhere, giving off the feeling that he’s forcing himself to talk. Maybe he’s trying to make up for being rude the week prior. Fine, I’ll humor him.

“Ya I thought so to, but I’m glad it won’t.”

“You don’t like snow?”

I shrug. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen it in person. But snow is cold and I don’t like the cold.”

“Then...why did you move to Forks?” I could tell he was trying to be polite with the question, but even still it made me angry. Not at him though, at someone else.

“It’s a long story.”

“I can keep up.”

I sigh and put down my pencil. My gaze meets Edward’s and I was intent on fully telling him to mind his own business, but for some reason I couldn’t. I just couldn’t bring myself to be mean to him, so instead I told him. Or at least half told him.

“My mom and I don’t get along well anymore.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Most teenagers and their parents don’t.”

“Ya, but we had this big fight a few months back and ever since things have been really rocky between us.”

His eyebrows furrow more. “A fight doesn't seem like a good reason to send your child away.”

“No,” I say shaking my head, “she didn’t send me to Forks, I sent myself. The fight we had was pretty...personal to me. We couldn't come to an understanding and things around the house got unpleasant. So I left.”

“But you’re still unhappy,” he says sympathetically.

“Not really? Or at least not completely, it’s better than before. I mean sure I miss Phoenix and I hate the weather here but I'm better off here.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair, trading one unhappy life for another, even if it's not all bad.”

I scoff. “Has no one ever told you life isn’t fair.”

“Oh I think I’ve heard that somewhere before. But that doesn't mean it’s right,” he insists.

“Why do you care anyway? You barely know me.”

“I don’t really know,” he mutters. I wait for him to elaborate but he doesn’t so I turn my attention back to my doodles.

“You hide it well you know,” Edward says after a moment of silence.

“Hide what?”

“How much you hate Forks.”

I pause. “I do? I’ve always been told I was easy to read.”

“Trust me,” he flashes a pearly white smile, “normally I’m great at reading people. But you I can’t for some reason.”

Mr. Banner calls attention to the front of the room then to go over the lab answers. As I listen to him talk I glance over to Edward from the corner of my eye. As always he’s sitting as far away as possible and is just as tense. As soon as the bell rings Edward is out of his seat and through the door before anyone else stands up, just like the week before. And just like then, I can’t help but stare at the door in disbelief at the speed.


	6. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is clumsier than most people. Luckily this time the accident it's his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how psyched are we all for "Midnight Sun"?! I'm super stoked and already pre-ordered mine. Also I got this chapter out in under a month this time, but I did have trouble with a certain major scene. So let me know what you think and have a good day/afternoon/night.

“That was horrible,” Mike Newton complains, blocking my view of the door Edward just left. “I thought this was supposed to be an easy lab. All of the slides looked the same!”

“I didn’t think it was that hard,” I say, shrugging my shoulders.

“Of course not, you had Cullen to help you. Listen, I may not like the guy but even I’ll admit he is smart.”

I narrow my eyes at his assumptions.

“I am good at science too you know Mike. Either way it doesn’t really matter, it wasn’t for points.”

Mike just lets out a huff and we head to gym for our last class. The class has quickly learned to either leave me to my own devices or to use me as a weakness to exploit, depending on what team they were on. I’m just happy I can stay on two feet as I try to do sports, and that Mike is always there to play well enough for the both of us when he can. Saves me some embarrassment at least.

As I step out of the gym building I notice the rain is finally winding down, turning into a mist rather than a pour. I quickly head to my truck, throwing my bag into the passenger seat. I start the car, turning the heat on, and shake my hair free of as much rain as possible. I put the truck in reverse and look around to make sure I was clear to back up. In the process I get sight of Edward staring at me, a sight that continues even as I leave school grounds.

This behavior continues on until the beginning of September. Edward sits as far away from me as possible in biology, leaving as soon as the bell rings, but still watching me when he can. I catch him everyone once in a while and he always has the same frustrated look on his face. Like I’m some puzzle he needs to solve but can’t find all the pieces. I’d be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same thing. There is something odd about the family but I don’t know what. He’s gone back to not talking to me unless needed for class. A part of me wishes he would talk again but another says it’s for the best. I’m not sure which one is correct. All of this changes very quickly one early September morning.

I start my day off as normal, to an annoying alarm clock. I shower, eat, and get dressed for the school day, debating if I should put my hair up. I decide against it as I prefer it down anyway. As I’m about to walk out the door, I look out the windows to see the weather outside, to see that it’s not only raining but pouring and high winds. Typical. Pulling my hair into my raincoat I cross the short distance to my car, raining pouring on me the entire way. I sit there in the truck for a moment, staring at the raindrops falling rapidly on my windshield. For some reason mother nature decided she was going to make it rain much harder than normal today. I make the drive to school, being extra cautious as I fight against the heavy rain and the terrible wind.

Parking the truck I take a deep breath and hope out, only to get a full face of rain water. I turn around and grab the old umbrella I started leaving in there. My back is to the rest of the lot, fighting to get the jammed umbrella open, when I hear the screeching. I look up, startled by the loud noise, only for my heart to drop to my stomach. Heading straight towards my truck and the car parked next to me, was Tyler Crowley’s van, and I’m currently standing right in the middle.

Adrenaline shoots through me and my brain goes into overdrive, screaming for me to move, but it’s far too late, it’s not humanly possible to move out of the path of the van before it hits me. A for effort though body, you tried. Instead, in my last few moments before I get crushed to death, I’m able to look at the horrified faces of the other students. More importantly I get to see Edward’s face standing out in the crowd. Even as it’s frozen in the same look as the others, I appreciate the fact that I get to see something beautiful before I go. And then I’m hit.

-

-

-

-

-

Although not from the direction I was expecting.

Instead of getting hit head on, something rams into my side, throwing me to the ground near the back of my truck. My head colloids hard with the ground and my vision goes black, ears ringing. I can feel the pressure of something pinning me to the ground and, thankfully, it’s much smaller and lighter than the van. I hear the impact of my truck being hit along with the object, the van I assume, ricocheting back off again. My pressure leaves me and my vision starts coming back and, at first, I see the van returning, coming back to finish what it started. Then I see him.

Edward Cullen is crouching in front of me, hands out as if to catch the returning van. And he does. Not only that but he lifts the van up, with one hand. The other hand, in a blur of motion I can barely catch, grabs my leg and drags me towards him, spinning me around in the process. As my back gets pinned to Edward’s side the back of the van falls, exactly where my head was a moment before. Glass explodes around us and the van finally comes to a complete stop, failing at its task of taking me out. For one brief second there is nothing but absolute silence, and then the screaming starts. Loud enough for even me to hear given my current state.

As the ringing fades I can make out the frantic voice of Edward speaking to me.

“Elliot, Elliot? Can you hear me?”

“Ya,” I say, voice croaking, “I can hear you.” I try to move only to realize Edward has me locked in an iron grip against him.

“Don’t move, you hit the ground pretty hard. You might be hurt.”

My hand goes to my head, where I finally notice the throbbing pain. “Ow.”

“Told you.” He says with a small chuckle.

“How did…” my voice trails off and I shake my head to try and clear it a bit. Turns out that’s a bad idea as the throbbing intensifies. “How did you get over here?”

“What do you mean? I was standing next to you the entire time.” His voice is completely serious now. Any previous trace of humor is gone, and if I could see his face I would assume it matched the same tone.

I try to move again and this time he lets me go. The van managed to simultaneously hit the front of my truck and the back of the other car, angling them both, before setting near the end of my truck. It effectively traps us in a very small triangle of space. I scoot back to the far end of the small space, trying not to think about how my head was almost flattened there. I get re-situated and move my, now dirty, hair out of my face before looking at Edward. I was right, his face is just as serious as his voice, but his eyes are filled with concern. His...gorgeous...golden...eyes.

Wait, what were we talking about?

That thought doesn't get very far because in that moment the panicked crowd of teachers and students arrived. Given the weather, all of the crowd had soaked hair and faces, but, if I had to guess, many of them had tears as well. They all moved very quickly around the area, wanting to get everyone cleared of the accident site. They start asking questions I couldn’t hear due to the wind and still slightly ringing ears.

“You were over there,” I shout over the wind, remembering what we were talking about, “by your car with your family.”

“No.” Fortunately for me Edward plays nice and speaks loud enough for me to hear.

“No? What do you mean no? I saw you across the lot Edward, we made eye contact before the van was supposed to hit me, which is another thing I don’t understand. How did you stop the van?

“Stop the van? I think you hit your head a bit too hard Elliot, I didn’t stop the van. I was standing right next to you and pulled you out of the way.”

His eyes held determination in them, as if trying to make me agree with something I knew not to be true. It may have worked on other people but he has yet to meet my level of stubbornness.

“No, you didn’t.” My jaw clenches together, unwilling to back down yet.

Edward sighs and looks away. I smile a little and claim my victory, Edward 0 and Elliot 1.

“Elliot please, just trust me.” When he looks back his eyes are pleading for me to listen.

“On one condition.”

He raises a single eyebrow and I take it as a cue to continue.

“You have to explain everything later.”

“Fine!” He spits out, anger filling the one syllable.

“Promise me.”

I don’t know why but I need to hear him say he promises.

“I promise.”

Even over the rain and wind I can hear the paramedics arriving at the scene followed by the sound of them trying to move the van. In the end it took a total of six EMT’s and two teachers to move the van, a feat Edward did by himself. They bring stretchers to us but Edward refuses his, and he, that traitor, tries to tell them I should be on mine due to a potential head injury. Luckily I was able to persuade them against it on the condition I would ride in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. Edward on the other hand gets to ride in the front. The whole school gets to watch as I load myself into the vehicle, great. It’s embarrassing and to make matters worse Charlie shows up, sirens blazing.

“Elliot!” He yells with a panicked voice, running to the ambulance. “I heard the call to the school but I didn't know who was hurt. Are you ok, are you injured?”

“I’m fine dad.” I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I know he’s just worried but this entire situation is exhausting and overwhelming. I just want it to be over.

He turns to the EMT’s to get a medical opinion. I, on the other hand, shift to get a look at my truck, wanting to assess how much damage has been done. There’s damage all right, but the way the damage looks is...astounding...to say the least. There near the front of my truck is a very humanoid looking dent, probably from Edward bracing himself against it. I quickly take out my phone, somehow unbroken through this entire thing, and take pictures of the dent. Now I have proof.

As I’m putting my phone up I can feel someone’s eyes on me. Looking up, I scan the parking lot and find the culprit, or culprits I should say. From across the parking lot Edward’s siblings are all staring at me. Their faces ranged from disappointment to fury, all but the short one, Alice, who seems to be smiling a little. Not a single one actually seemed to be concerned by their brothers safely. Almost as if they knew he would be just fine. The paramedics close the doors to the ambulance and I take my seat, knowing that even though I still have a hell of a day still ahead of me, I now know without a doubt there is something up with the Cullens. And I will get to the bottom of it, no matter what.


	7. Hospitals...Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows hospitals aren't fun. For Elliot though, it may either be the answer to his questions or nothing but frustration.

Of course we get a police escort to the hospital and honestly I think that’s more embarrassing than being put in the ambulance to begin with. Eventually the back of the ambulance opens and I step out, fully intent of walking inside. To my mortification they force me into a wheelchair and wheel me through the emergency room and to a bed. Edward on the other hand just glides through the hospital, unobstructed by medical personnel. He leaves the emergency room and, instead, heads to some other part of the hospital.

As I sit on the bed, a nurse comes in and starts taking my vitals. No one even bothered to try and give me privacy, the curtain wide open. As soon as the nurse finishes and leaves I reach for the curtain to pull it close. I get about halfway there when there’s a flurry of activity and in rolls a banged up Tyler Crowley with bandages all around his head, some of which are now pink in color. He looks a lot worse off than I do.

“Elliot, I’m so sorry!” He starts in as soon as he sees me.

I drop the curtain.

“I’m fine Tyler, or at least I feel fine. You look terrible, are you ok?”

As we speak the nurses start taking off his bandages and as they unwrap I can see how bad he’s hurt. There’s a gash on his forehead, barley above his eyebrows, that looks to be pretty deep, He’ll probably need stitches. The rest of his face is covered in smaller slices and glass shards. I look away, the blood making me nauseous.

“I thought I was going to kill you!” He continues on, ignoring my question. “I was going to fast around the corner, my car hydroplaned. I’m so sorry Elliot, I never meant for this to happen.”

Tears are falling down his face by now and I panic internally. I’ve never been good at soothing people, especially when they’re crying.

“It’s Ok, it’s ok. See Tyler? Not a scratch on me.” I spread my arms slightly out to my sides.

He takes a look at my small frame, wincing as the nurses finish cleaning his minor cuts and start on the gash, and calms down somewhat when he sees I’m perfectly fine. Quickly he brings his hands, which I can now see also have bandages on them, up to his face and wipes his tears away.

“How? You were right in the way of my van. How did you move out of the way so fast?”

“Umm, you know Edward Cullen? He pulled me out of the way.”

“Cullen? I didn’t even see him. Man it happened so fast I must have missed him. Is he ok?”

“Uh ya, he’s fine. I think he’s still here at the hospital somewhere.” He better still be here anyway.

I hoped reassuring Tyler that I was ok would make him feel better but it didn’t. The strings of apologies just kept coming and when they wheeled me away to get my head looked at I was more than happy to go. All the results came back the same, I was perfectly fine. No head injury. I try to leave the hospital but the staff won’t let me. They say even though the scan came back fine I still need to see the doctor. So instead they take me back to the ER, trapping me with Tyler, who by this point has his forehead all stitched up. 

As soon as I get back he starts up again with apologizing and saying he’s going to make it up to me somehow. He’s giving me more of a headache than the concrete did when it said hello to my skull. Instead of trying to convince him I’m fine, considering that didn’t work the first time, I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, hoping he’ll think I fell asleep.

“Is he asleep?” A musical voice asks.

I peak my eyes open to see Edward standing at the end of the hospital bed. Whoops, fooled the wrong person. I glance from him to Tyler, hoping he’ll get the hint. He does and starts walking to stand between Tyler and I.

“Edward! Hey man I’m so sorry I-” Tyler gets cut off by Edward who raises his hand to silence him. He flashes Tyler a quick smile.

“No blood, no foul.”

He turns to me, hands in his pockets now and eyebrows raised. Humor fills his eyes.

“So,” he starts smirking, “what’s the verdict?”

I roll my eyes at him, fed up with both his attitude and this hospital.

“I’m fine but the nurses won’t let me leave. Speaking of which, how are you now being bombarded by anyone?”

“It’s all about who you know,” he chuckles. “But don't worry, I’m here to spring you.”  
He motions behind me and I turn around to see what he means. My mouth falls open when I get a look at the doctor heading towards us. He’s a gorgeous man with a face empty of any possible blemishes and perfectly styled blonde hair, not a speck out of place. His eyes are a golden color, just like Edward. He must be the infamous father, Dr. Cullen.

“Mr. Brooks,” he says looking at my chart, “I heard you had quite an eventful morning. How are you feeling now, Edward said you hit your head pretty hard?”

“I’m fine.” I repeat for what feels like the millionth time today and send a scowl towards Edward.

Dr. Cullen sets down the charts and brings his hands to my head, prodding around, looking for...something. I guess he finds it because he stops when I wince when a particularly tender spot is touched.

“Tender?” He asks, withdrawing his hands from my head.

“A little? I’ve had worse.” A lot worse.

“Worse?” Dr. Cullen and Edward share a glance with one another.

I avoid their eyes. “Ya, I um...I fall into stuff a lot.” No need to explain how I have the special talent of tripping over air.

Dr. Cullen doesn't seem convinced at my explanation but, thankfully, lets the subject drop.

“Well since you don’t have any major injuries you’re actually free to go, your father is in the waiting room. Just make sure to come back if your head starts hurting too much, if you get dizzy, or your vision gets worse in any way.”

“I can’t go back to the school?” I ask as it’s not even lunch time yet.

“I would recommend steering home for the day, just to be safe.”

I jerk my head in Edward’s direction. “What about him? Does he have to stay home too?”

“Of course not,” Edward pipes up, “someone has to spread the news that we survived.”

I glare at him. The smug bastard, of course he gets to go back to normal.

“Actually,” Dr Cullen corrects us both, “most of the school seems to be in the waiting room.”

“You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not.”

I groan and fall backwards on the bed, my arms coming up to cross over my eyes.

“Would you rather stay here?” Dr. Cullen asks.

“Nope!” I say, quickly jumping off the hospital bed, only to stagger right into the doctor. He steadies me and raises an eyebrow, a silent question on whether I’m actually fit to leave. I give what I hope is a reassuring smile and he let’s me go.

“Be careful-” he says signing my release papers, “-and take something for the pain when you get home. It seems you got lucky today, let’s not push that luck ok?”

“Ya,” I say, watching Dr. Cullen carefully. “Lucky Edward happened to be right next to me huh?”

“Hmm, yes of course. Lucky indeed.” Dr. Cullen says, suddenly intrigued with the chart at the end of Tyler’s bed. He quickly starts checking over Tyler, informing him that he has to stay at the hospital for a little while longer.

So, Dr. Cullen is in on the secret as well. Whatever that is.

I push the new information to the back of my mind. I have more important things to deal with right now, one of which is standing right next to me.

“So Edward, shall we go have our chat now?” I ask, facing him.

He tenses up at my question. “Your father is waiting for you.”

I shrug. “He can wait a bit longer.”

He glares at me before turning around and marching out of the room. I quickly follow him until we reach a small corridor that is vacant of staff and patients. I get the feeling that we aren’t supposed to be here. We get about halfway down when Edward turns on his heels to face me, almost causing me to run into him.

“What do you want?” He spits out.

His anger makes me falter for a moment and ponder if my curiosity is worth all of this. I steady myself and my emotions, my voice coming out calmer than I expected. “You said you would explain what happened at the school. I’m here for my explanation.”

“I saved your life, that’s what happened. I don’t owe you anything more than that. If anything you owe me a thank you.”

“You’re right.” And he is, sort of. “Thank you for saving me, but refusing to explain how you managed to save my life when you were across the parking lot makes you seem a bit suspicious don’t you think?”

I cross my arms across my chest as he takes in my statement.

“That’s what you think happened? That I somehow sped across the parking lot to save you? I was standing there the entire time and pulled you out of the way, you just hit your head too hard to remember.”

“We both know that’s not true Edward, your own father said I was fine. Besides you didn’t just pull me out of the way, I saw you lift that van up. And I have proof of it.”

I pull up the photos I had taken of the accident and show him the human shaped dent in the frame of my truck. The dent that, coincidentally, is in the exact same spot he was in when the accident happened. He stares at the picture silently for a few moments before he speaks again.

“No one will believe you even if I tell you.” He says in a grave voice. I can hear the threat hidden in his words. He’ll make sure no one believes me, one way or another.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “I never said I was going to tell anyone.”

He tosses his hand in the air, a dramatic sigh escaping his lips. “Then why does it matter?! We’re all entitled to our secrets are we not? You should understand that more than most people.”

My eyes widen at his implication and I look down to the ground, pushing my glasses back up my nose when they slide down. There’s no way he knows. I have to clear my throat before I can speak again.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I say, sliding my phone back into my pocket. “Besides I’m not the topic of this discussion here.”

“You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Not easily no.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment then.” With that Edward walks past me, his shoulder brushing against mine.

I stand there for a while, going over our conversation in my head. He’s right, everyone is allowed to have their secrets. It’s something I should respect but for some reason I can’t let it go. It’s like I’m a moth drawn to a flame because something tells me this secret is a dangerous one. Beautiful but deadly. Even still, I need to know what it is. I have the feeling that either way it’s going to involve me, if it hasn’t already.

I sigh and make the trek to the waiting room, bracing myself for the chaos that is to come. It’s as bad as I expected it to be. All of my classmates ask questions as I pass them, but they get ignored as I make my way to Charlie. I’m not in the mood to deal with them right now. Charlie sees me and meets me at the exit, mouth already open to ask me questions.

“I’m fine.” I say as we exit. “Dr. Cullen gave me the green bill of health.”

Charlie nods his head and we head to his cruiser. The ride home is silent, both of us already exhausted from a day that is still just beginning. When we pull up to the house Charlie speaks up.

“Should we call your mother?” He asks sheepishly.

I ponder this for a moment.

“No we shouldn’t worry her.” Not that she would. “Dr. Cullen said I was fine, but I’ll be sure to let her know what happened if I get worse for some reason.”

Charlie studies me for a moment before nodding his head. He knows she and I aren’t on the best of terms even if he doesn’t know why.

“Ok kiddo.”

For the rest of the day Charlie watches me like a hawk, worried that something will happen and we’ll have to rush back to the hospital. It would be irritating but I knew it came from a place of love and caring. In the end I decided to call it an early night and head to bed, grabbing something for my headache on the way. It worked and I fell asleep faster than I anticipated.

That night was the first time Edward Cullen appeared to me in my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are hard to understand, but they are also pieces to an unsolved puzzle.

_My dream, more like a nightmare, is dark. I’m standing in the middle of a forest with trees towing over me in every direction. I’m completely lost. Not willing to let the panic set in just yet I pick a random direction and start walking, hoping to find my way out of this maze. Instead I stumble my way into a field of sorts, one that would be stunning in the day time but now looks as eerie as everything else here. And there he stands with his back towards me. Edward Cullen, my savior, seemingly radiating with light. The only light here._

_‘Help, I’m lost.’ I yell, taking a step towards him and into the field, arm outstretched. As soon as my foot breaks out of the trees dread shoots up my spine. As if the forest is telling me I’m making a mistake, that I’m walking to something more dangerous than what hides in the darkness. That once I leave, the forest can no longer protect me. I keep going until my foot hits solid ground again, unable to stop myself._

_He turns and smiles at me, teeth sharp and gleaming. In an instant I’m standing in front of him, unsure how I got here so fast. Glancing behind me I see that I haven't moved from the edge of the forest at all, he came to me. Turing back to face Edward, I gasp as I see his face just inches from mine. His hand comes up and gently cups the side of my face, almost lovingly even._

_He leans in, his lips meeting mine. I grab his shirt and sigh into the kiss, not wanting it to stop. Alas he breaks away only to pepper me in more of them as he moves down to my neck. His eyes meet mine, only briefly, as he slowly closes in for one final kiss. Only, I realize too late, it’s not a kiss. Before I can stop him, Edward sinks his teeth into my skin, sending searing pain up my body. The panic finally sets in. I try to fight him, to save myself from what is surely death but I can’t. His free hand has both of my writs gripped tight, painfully tight. I look to the sky as I feel myself fading, dieing. I stare at a full moon that wasn’t there moments before, the faint howl of a wolf sounding in the background._

_The forest was right._

_He’s not my savior, he’s my killer._

-

-

-

My eyes snap open and I jerk into a sitting position, grasping my chest as I heave, trying to suck in oxygen to my lungs. I slap a hand to my neck, trying to feel for a bite mark I know isn’t actually there. I sit there for a while, staring into the darkness of my room, and try to slow my pounding heart. A glance at my phone tells me I still have hours before I have to be up for class so, once my heart calms down, I plop back down into my pillows. I stare at the ceiling for a while, trying to understand what I just experienced. I never do understand why he kills me in the dream, but I do understand one thing. I’m falling for Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

The rest of the month passes by just as I thought it would. Filled with questions, embarrassment, and stress. For a while after the accident I become the focal point of everyone's attention again. They all want to know how I survived an impossible crash. I did what any normal person does when faced with an unexplainable answer, I lie. I tell them all that Edward was standing next to me and pulled me out of the way. In the end they all finally call it quits when they realize they aren’t going to get the juicy heroic story they want.

Ironically, but not unexpected, they don’t bother the “hero” of the story, Edward. They don’t even act concerned about him even after hearing that he could have been killed with me, according to my story anyway. I, on the other hand, have a hunch he would have been fine either way. They all do comment on how they didn’t even know Edward was at school already until the van was removed. In other words no one else saw how he was across the parking lot, not next to me. It’s infuriating, not having someone who can back up my claim. To back up the facts of what really happened that day. But then again none of them watch Edward the way I do. They all avoid him.

Of course Jessica uses this chance to be closer to me, inadvertently irritating Mike each time. Of course he can’t say anything about it. How would it sound if people find out he’s being mean to the boy who almost died? So instead he sits there at lunch and quietly shoots daggers at the two of us. He doesn't think I notice, no one else does, but I do. I don’t say anything to either party, Jessica does make a good cover after all. Plus Mike is still nice to me, just jealous.

In the end they all get bored and life goes back to normal. The Cullens and Hales still stay away from everyone, sitting at a table with food that is never eaten. People stop asking questions and I stop telling the same story over and over. And Edward? He goes back to sitting as far away from me as possible in biology and even stops the stares he used to give me. I get the feeling that if he could go back to that day he wouldn’t have interfered like he did. If he hadn't then I wouldn’t know that there is something off about his family, even if I don’t know what it is yet.

After a while the anger I felt towards Edward turned into gratification. He saved my life that day, at the risk of him and his family. I wanted to speak with him, to tell him thank you and actually mean it this time, but the opportunity never presented itself. Until today. Today I manage to escape lunch moments before everyone else, giving me a head start to the biology room. Even still Edward is already there, staring straight ahead and as tense as ever. I sit down next to him and take a deep breath before speaking to him for the first time since the hospital.

“Hello Edward.”

The only response I get is a small head turn in my direction. I take that as an ok to continue.

“I never properly thanked you for saving me, and I know it’s been a while since the accident but...thank you.”

I don’t get a response. I didn’t expect one.

I sit there and stare at the whiteboard, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. It doesn’t take long and before I know it Mike Newton is standing at the edge of my biology table, talking about the winter formal that will be held in December. It’s still months out but people are already preparing for it, getting dates, dresses, and dinner reservations.

“---out Jessica.”

“What?” I ask, snapping out of my thoughts.

Mike rolls his eyes and repeats himself. “Are you asking out Jessica?”

My eyes widen and I repeat myself, probably sounding stupid.

“For the formal?”

Oh. No.

“No Mike, I’m not asking out Jessica for the formal. I’m not even going. Dancing and me don’t mix very well.”

“Oh, ok. Well then...I’m gonna ask her out then. Are you sure you don’t mind, she seems to really like you.”

I smile at him. “I’m sure, go ask her out Mike.” He nods and heads to his own desk, just in time for Mr. Banner to walk in and start the class.

The next day Jessica is quiet. I figured she’d be gushing nonstop about having a date for the formal already. Instead she stays quiet until she stops me before we enter the lunch room.

“So uh, Mike asked me to the winter formal yesterday.” She says, blushing and looking to the side. “I turned him down.”

Of course she did.

“Why would you do that? I thought you really want to go?”

“Because I was hoping that, maybe...you’d ask me?” Her voice fades towards the end and I realize how nervous she is.

“Jessica,” I say as gentle as possible, “I’m not going to the dance. You should tell Mike yes.”

She stares at me and squints her eyes. Suspicion fills her face.

“Why aren’t you going?” She demands.

“I’m not a very good dancer.” I say, rubbing my blushing cheek with my hand. “I wouldn't be a good date.”

A small noise of acceptance, maybe even irritation, is all I hear before we head into the cafeteria. I head to the line to get food and Jessica goes straight to Mike. I assume she says yes to him as they spend the rest of the lunch period chatting away. My assumption is proven correct when, on our way to biology, Mike starts talking about the dance again.

“I didn’t think she was going to say yes but she did!” He says, excitement filling his voice.

“That’s great Mike,” I say walking towards my desk. As always Edward ignores us.

“So what are you going to do instead of going to the dance?” He asks.

Huh, I hadn't thought about it.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe go to Seattle? I need some new books.”

That’s about all I get out before Mike went on about the dance again. It’s never ending it seems. Mr. Banner has to actually tell him to go to his desk so that class can start. Once he leaves I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temple. I can feel the oncoming headache from listening to Mike nonstop. Sighing, I open them again, only to be greeted at the site of Edward staring at me from my peripherals. Startled, I turn to stare back at his ever changing eyes.

I expect him to look away, just like he always has, but he doesn’t. He stares right at me, never blinking. I stare right back, unable to break away from his gaze. I can feel my heart pounding and blood rushing to my face, marking my cheeks with a bright blush no doubt. For a split second Edward’s gaze flickers down to my neck, a movement so quick I would have missed it if I wasn’t hyper aware of everything he was doing right now. It reminded me of the Edward from my nightmare.

“Mr. Cullen?” the teacher calls out, seeking an answer to a question I missed.

Edward finally looks away from me and answers the question Mr. Banner asked. Instantly I turn away from Edward’s direction and stare at the desk. Discreetly I shift my head so that my hair forms a barrier between us. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy just from that staring contest. This is an unhealthy crush. I try to tune out his presence for the rest of the period but everyone knows when you try not to think about something, you end up thinking about it. In other words I fail miserably in my task. When the bell rings I expect Edward to rush out like normal but he doesn’t. Instead I can feel his eyes on me as I pack my supplies up and get up to leave the room.

“Elliot?” Him just saying my name shouldn’t send my heart fluttering but here we are.

I turn to face him, mindful of my expression. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry.” He sounds sincere. “I know I’m being rude but trust me when I say it’s better this way. Safer.”

“What does that even mean Edward?” I ask, already exasperated from this conversation.

“I mean,” he explains, “is it’s better off if we’re not associated with one another. That we’re not friends.”

Anger flashes through me. I’ve heard that line and its many variations plenty of times before. After all this time you’d think it shouldn’t hurt as much as it does, but the pain never lessens.

“And you’re already realizing this now,” I spit out angrily, “ Edward, I’ve known this since the car accident. I know that if you had the option you wouldn’t have stopped the van.”

He looks at me in disbelief.

“Why on Earth do you think that?”

“Because you’ve been all moody ever since your little secret, whatever it is, came to light. If that van actually hit its mark then I wouldn’t know there’s something going on with you and your family.”

“So you think a secret is worth more than your life?” He seems to be getting angry now, his words coming out harsher than before.

“No, I think you do.”

“You don’t know anything Elliot.” His eyes narrow at me and seem to be even darker than earlier. He’s definitely angry now.

“Don’t I, Edward? You’re not the first person to not want me around,” I all but whisper out, looking at him softly. Before he could answer I quickly walk out of the biology room, all the while avoiding what was surely a look of pity.


	9. Date or No Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter is super short and I'm so sorry and I'm also sorry that this has taken so long to come out. You've waited a long while for a chapter that isn't even that long :/. I don't have any excuses, granted I a in school and college full time, but it's honestly just pure laziness that I haven't worked on this story. Don't worry it's not abandoned or anything, I'm just really bad at updating.

Gym is hard on a normal day, but today it’s brutal with the constant thought of Edward in my mind. We play basketball, and although my team knows better than to pass me the ball they can't stop me from constantly tripping over my own two feet. And to make matters worse I sometimes trip into people, causing the both of us to fall to the hard gym floor. They aren’t happy about that. When it’s time to leave the relief is almost physical and I all but rush back to my truck. Luckily the accident caused minimal damage, only a few parts needed replacing. Tyler on the other hand sold his for parts.

My heart stops for a moment when I round the corner of my truck and see someone in a tall dark raincoat leaning against my driver door. It restarts again when I realize it’s just Eric Yorkie.

“Hey Eric,” I say, closing the distance between us.

“Elliot, hi,” Eric moves from my driver door, giving me enough room to unlock the truck.

“Can I help you with anything?” I open the door slightly and toss my backpack inside of it.

“I was wondering, um...are you asking Angela out to the dance?”

Startled, I shut the driver door harder than intended. Why does everyone think I’m going to the dance? Is it not common for people to skip them here?

“Why, do you plan on asking her?” I tilt my head to the side, playing innocent.

Eric shuffles his feet before answering, “I was ya, if you didn’t plan on asking anyway.” By the end of his sentence, Eric’s face is slowly turning a light shade of red. My eyes widen as I realize that Eric has a crush on Angela. I did not see that coming.

“Go ahead and ask her Eric, I plan on being in Seattle that day.”

“In December? Isn’t it a bit too cold to go all the way to Seattle? And pretty far in the future too isn’t it?” He asks, head tilting slightly.

Uh-Oh, he’s the only one to call my bluff so far.

“Uh ya, there’s a new title coming out in December…” I trail off, hoping he doesn’t ask for more details on a book that doesn’t exist. Luckily he doesn’t and instead takes my answer at face value.

“Awesome. Well make sure to drive safe because the roads get super icy in the winter time.”

And with that Eric heads back towards the school. I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that my little lie has survived so far. At that moment I hear a low chuckle come from the front of my truck. Opening my eyes again I see none other than Edward Cullen walking past. Although he was looking straight ahead I could still see a hint of a smile on his face. Irritated that he found these run-ins with Eric, and probably Mike as well, humorous I jumped into my truck, slamming the door behind me.

I start my truck, the engine letting out a deafening sound, and reverse out of my parking spot, intending to leave the school grounds as soon as possible. It seems that Edward, who was already in his car, had other plans in mind. He slid out of his parking spot, into the exit line and just...sat there, his family still walking towards his car. He’s effectively cut not only me but everyone off behind me as well. For what reason I don’t know.

As the line builds up even further behind me I glare at his car, contemplating how much trouble I would get into if I took out his bumper. Instead I sit there in angry silence, or at least it was until Tyler Crowley knocked on my passenger side window, scaring the life out of me for a moment. Quickly I reached over and rolled down said window, only getting halfway before it refused to go any further.

“Sorry,” I say “I’m stuck behind Cullen.”

He grins widely at me “Oh I know, I just wanted to use this chance to ask you a question.”

Great another classmate who thinks I’m trying to steal his dream girl for the winter formal.

“Do you wanna go to the formal with me?”

My brain stops working. Error 404, Elliot not found.

“Uhhh…” is the only response I can get out.

“Not like that!” Tyler quickly says, shaking his head. His arms wave back and forth in front of his person. “I meant like a guys night out mixed with a double date. I could get us some booze, a couple of dates, and rent some hotel rooms. Ya know what I mean.” He ends his statement with a wink.

I know exactly what he means and it’s something I would never agree to, even if I did like girls.

“No thanks Tyler, I’ve already got plans for that day.” I give him a small smile, trying to not show how creeped out I was on his view of a date.

“Ya that’s what Mike said.”

“Then why did you…” I trail off.

He shrugs his soldiers. “Thought maybe you only said that so Mike could finally get his shot at a night with Jessica. But that’s cool, my offer still stands for prom!”

With that he walks back towards his own car, leaving me baffled. Shaking my head to clear it I look forward and see the rest of the Cullen family sliding into the Volvo. Finally we can go home. It takes a moment for Edward to finally get the car in gear as he’s too busy laughing with laughter, for what reason I don’t know. I mean unless he just heard that entire conversation nothing even remotely humorous has taken place. I bite my cheek and store that thought for later. Maybe he could hear the conversation? I’ll have to test that theory somehow. Finally Edward speeds out of the parking lot with me following at a much slower and legal pace.

Arriving home I decide to get a snack and work on some homework but halfway through I get interrupted by my phone ringing. Glancing at the screen and seeing it was Jessica I brace myself for what might be a long conversation. Answering the phone, Jessica goes straight into details on how she and two other girls, Angela and someone named Lauren, had all scored early dates to the formal. It looks like Eric had actually asked Angela out. I have to ask who Lauren is and turns out she’s a friend of Jessica who I’ve never met, but was asked out by Tyler. She has a different lunch hour than us which explains why I’ve never met her.

The phone conversation goes on longer than I hoped it would and by the time we both hang up I only have a short amount of time to finish homework before actual dinner. Instead of finishing my work I instead take the time to mull over the words Edward had said to me, how we shouldn’t be friends. My stomach churns over the implications behind that. Either we can’t be friends because of his secret...or of mine. I don’t know how he could know but, after our argument at the hospital, I can’t shake the feeling that he does.


	10. Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's day is full of surprises, all curtesy of one Edward Cullen.

The next morning I pulled into the school parking lot, making sure to park as far away from the Volvo as I could get. If Edward doesn’t want to be around me then fine, I’ll make sure I keep as far away from him as I can be. Plus I was still a bit irritated from yesterday and didn’t really trust myself to resist the urge of “accidentally” denting his car when parking.

Of course the entire universe seems to be against me because as I go to get out of my truck I end up dropping my keys into a puddle of water. How I have no idea. As I bend down to grab the traitorous objects a hand flashes into my view, grabbing the keys before my hands even make it halfway to them. Startled I jerk back into a standing position only to see Edward leaning against my truck, keys in hand.

“How did you...,” I start, voice trailing off before the question was finished.

“Do what?” He says, tilting his head slightly and flashing a crooked grin that makes my heart do little flutters.

I raise an eyebrow at him, holding my hand out for keys, which he quickly gives back.

“Appear out of nowhere.”

“My dear Elliot, It’s not my fault you’re very unobservant.”

I pause in the middle of putting the keys into their rightful pocket, irritation from yesterday returning in full.

“Excuse me? You know what no, don’t answer that,” I say shaking my head. “Why are you here anyway? I thought you were pretending I didn't exist?”

“I never said that.”

I stare at him silently before just turning around and walking away. I do not have time for this today. He calls out for me to wait but I just keep walking through the parking lot and to the school. I don’t get too far before he’s right next to me, easily keeping pace.

“That was rude of me, what I said about you being unobservant. You’re not really, you’re much more observant than most people.”

I sigh. “What do you want Edward?”

“I wanted to ask you a question but it seems I got sidetracked,” he says with a chuckle. “I was wondering, on the day of the formal-”

I stop in my tracks and spin to face him. “Excuse me?! Is this some joke of yours?”

He stares back at me, the crooked smile in place again. “If you would let me finish my sentence...?” He trails off at the end.

“Fine.” I cross my arms over my chest, fed up with whatever game he’s trying to play.

“As I was saying, on the day of the formal, would you like a ride to Seattle?”

What?

“What? With who?” I asked, dumbfounded at his sentence.

“Myself?” He answers slowly, raising a perfect eyebrow.

I uncross my arms, thoroughly confused at this point. “Why?”

He shrugs his shoulders before answering. “We both have a similar interest in Seattle so why not? Besides, my car gets better mileage on one tank of gas.”

I roll my eyes and start walking again. “Isn’t that something friends do? Last time I checked you didn't want to be friends remember?”

“I said it was better if we weren’t friends, not that I didn’t want to be friends.”

“Yes because that makes so much more sense Edward, thanks for clarifying.”

“To be honest, while it’s best to stay away, I’m tired of trying that route Elliot. So here I am.”

We continue the walk in silence, entering the school building at last. Once inside I head straight to my locker, Edward not far behind me. Luckily this part of the school was relatively empty so we received almost no stares on the way there. I quickly get out my materials for class trying to ignore his last sentence and it’s possible implications. I close my locker door, only to meet with Edward’s intent stare, a stare that makes me breathless.

“So,” Edward starts again, “will you go to Seattle with me?”

“Yes,” I say, taking in a shaky breath. “Why, do you need to go to Seattle anyway? You never said.”

“Didn’t I? It's because something I know is coming out by then,” and with that he walks away and leaves me standing there, more confused than I’ve ever been.

I’m not sure how long I stood there but by the time I made it to English I had to interrupt the beginning of Mr. Mason's lesson. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I quickly make my way to my seat, face turning red. At the end of class both Mike and Eric meet me at the door, Mike going on about how he can finally have the beach trip he’s had planned thanks to the weather being nice here soon.

Luckily for me the rest of the morning passed faster than normal, mostly thanks to me replaying the conversation between Edward and I over and over again. When it was finally time for lunch I wasn't surprised that I wanted to see his face again, to see if it was still as soft as earlier today or if it had gone back to its normal indifference. Disappointment floods my person when I look over at his family’s table only to see him missing from it. Has he gone home?

I grab a bottle of lemonade from the lunch line, having lost my appetite at Edwards sudden disappearance again, only for Jessica to involuntarily pull me from my sulking head.

“Hmm, wonder why Cullen is sitting along today? And why is he staring at you?” She wonders.

“What?” My head snaps up, immediately following the direction she’s looking in. My eyes are rewarded with the still present crooked smile of Edward who, for some reason, is sitting alone at a table completely across the cafeteria of his usual one. As soon as our eyes meet he raises his hand and, with his index finger, motions the universal sign for ‘come here’. I stare at him, stunned by the new events unfolding in front of me. He winks and puts his hand back down, thoroughly getting his message across.

“Does he mean you?” Jessica asks, disgust filling her voice. “Don’t go over there, he probably wants something creepy.”

I bite my tongue and roll my eyes at her. “Calm down Jessica, he probably just needs help with the stupid biology homework or something.”

“Whatever,” She tsks as me before heading to our normal table.

Even still, I can feel here eyes on me as I walk towards Edward’s table. Once I get there I stand awkwardly, unsure of what exactly he wants from me. It only takes a second before he makes his plans clear.

“Why don’t you sit with me today Elliot?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
